Benutzer Diskussion:Mary 567
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei BioShock Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Geister. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht die Foren des deutschen Zentralwikis besuchen Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Das jetzige Bild ist auch nur eine Übergangslösung :D ich suche immer noch ein Bild wo man Rapture und den Ozean gleich gut sieht Nico-Robbery 16:55, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Von dir kann ich auch nur das Selbe behaupten :D MfG Nico-Robbery 17:40, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Tue ich garnicht absichtlich. Kaum bearbeite ich ne Seite wo ein bild auf Links ist geht es immer nach dem abspeichern nach rechts. Während ich die Seite noch bearbeite ist es noch auf Links aber kaum verlass ich die seite wechselt es. Das war bei mir schon immer weiss auch nicht warum nach ner Zeit habe ich dann aufgehört die Bilder immer zurück zu verschieben , weil die anderen user sich aufgeregt haben dass ich immer ein Bild von links nach rechts schiebe und dannach gleich wieder zurück obwohl dass garnicht meine Absicht war. Aber jetzt wo du mich drauf ansprichst , fällt mir was ein ....... ..... ich dachte es mir schon. In den Benutzerdateien war bei mir eingestellt dass ein Bild sofort auf rechts wechselt wenn ich eine Seite bearbeite und dann abspeicher. Eigentlich sollte diese Einstellung auf aus stehen sodass ein bild da bleibt wo es war. Hab ich jetzt gemacht. Bei allen anderen stehts ja auch auf aus . Muss ich wohl noch von meiner Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki zeit angehabt haben. Sorry falls du dachtest ich fände deine Arbeit nicht gut. Wiki-Punkte? Meinst du die Rangliste :D Nene "Die ist mir Jacke wie Hose sagt Piere der Franzose" in meinem Pro Evo Wiki hab ich sie sogar abgestellt. Dass hat schon zu oft zu Vandalismus geführt und wenn der hier auftritt nur wegen der Liste werd ich sie vielleicht auch hier wieder abstellen , falls der User nicht aufhören sollte Nico-Robbery 18:58, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also so wie ich es bisher mitbekommen habe kann dass nicht nur eine person gewesen sein. Es wurden Teilweise dutzende Artikel in nur einem tag ruiniert. Und wenn man dann den Randalierer Sperrt meldet er sich unter einem neuen Account wieder an . Das war bisher der Fall im : Pro Evo , GTA , Assassins Creed , Red Dead Redemption , FIFA , Fallout , U-Boot , Dead Space , Saints Row Wiki und ich wette noch in mehreren , aber im Bioshock Wiki war dass bisher nur einmal und der user kam nie wieder. Also wenns so bleibt dann ist die Liste weiterhin aktiv :D Nico-Robbery 19:15, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja dass war echt übel im GTA Wiki gibts einen der nennt sich GTA4Meister und der war anfangs ne Qual musst mal seine Diskussionsseite ansehen P.S Viel Spaß beim weiter zocken . Mein lieblings Level ist ........ (diese Punkte bedeuten dass ich nachdenke xD ganz klar Arcadia Nico-Robbery 19:46, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Probleme mit Bilder Hi Mary ich habe mal ne Frage. Und zwar werden die Bilder bei dir ohne Probleme angezeigt? Denn immmer wenn ich mehrere Bilder hochlade werden einige garnicht angezeigt , ich habe schon etliche Testseiten erstellt aber es ist immer das selbe! Z.b hier werden die Bilder 1 , 2 , 4 ,9 , 16 , 18 , 22 , 23 , 32 , 33 , 36 , 40 , 41 , 42 , 46 , 47 , 49 , 52 , 54 , 61 , 63 , 64 , 67 , 70 , 71 , 72 , 74 , 82 , 83 , 84 nicht angezeigt. Von oben nach unten gezählt. Nico-Robbery 13:56, 12. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hi Mary wollt nur sagen dass Minervas Den ja doch für PC erschienen ist. Wusste ich gar nicht :) Nico-Robbery 12:25, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Einfach die Atmo in dem Level . Die Bäume , die Geräusche von den Tieren (die man zawr nie sieht aber egal) , dann noch das Wasser , der Friedhof .... dass ist einfach beruhigend und ne Abwechslung zu dem Rest von Rapture Nico-Robbery 16:18, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Den musst du im Windows Live-Marktplatz für 800 MC-Points runerladen , ist nur dort zuholen also Windows Live exklusiv Nico-Robbery 16:06, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ????? Sag mal besteht das Wiki nur noch aus uns beiden ?! Nico-Robbery 20:16, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re Videos Sind immer nur noch die Links zusehen? Und wenn ja nur beim bearbeiten oder auch wenn du die Seite nicht bearbeitest. Denn bei mir sind alle Videos zusehen , ich wüsste jetzt nicht woran dass liegen könnte. Aber die Infinite Seite hat bei mir auch Maken. Ich musste 3 mal auf Speichern drücken bis es auch endlich gemacht wurde. Und dann bin ich noch verwirrt bei mir wird angezeigt dass Michael Bartokos die Trailer dazgefügt hat *o* Nico-Robbery 11:24, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also du kannst sie hier im Wiki ansehen ?! Gut so solls ja auch sein :) Nico-Robbery 12:41, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ok alles klar jetzt hab ichs auch kapiert :) Die Frage kam von Michael Bartokos und da er nicht unterschrieben hat , dachte ich dass du es warst weil du manchmal auch nicht unterschrieben hast. Also vergiss dass ganze wo ich da oben geschrieben habe ok :D Also ein Admin sollte zumindest die Nico-Robbery 19:45, 4. Jul. 2011 (UTC) hinbekommen. RE Achsoo :D Sorry dass wusste ich nicht , ich dachte da ist beim einfügen was schief gegangen , weil des bei mir auch schon oft war. Nichts für ungut. Jetzt weiss ichs Nico-Robbery 17:03, 22. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Michael Bartokos Hi Mary ich habe mit Michael ausgemacht dass er die Artikel : Trophäen, Walkthrows, Audiotagebücher und Hauptpersonen erstellt und wir nur kleinere Überarbeitungen durchführen. Also du kannst die schon noch bearbeiten aber er will halt praktisch der ADMIN für diese Artikel sein. Hoffe dass geht für dich in ordnung Nico-Robbery 23:52, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Re: Offline hey Mary Kein Ding wegen dem offline :) ich war ja jetzt au ne Woche net da da ich auf Studienfahrt in der Toskana war :D und mit Viren kenn ich mich leider sehr gut aus :( hatte schon sehr viele Nico-Robbery 18:31, 23. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Bin momentan zwar jeden Tag hier im Wiki und auch in den anderen aber mir fehlt erstens ne Idee was ich machen könnt und zweitens bin ich mit meinem Youtube Channel und meinem Realschul-Abschluss beschäftigt. Aber irgendwann wird hier im Wiki wieder mehr los sein da bin ich sicher :D MfG Nico Nico-Robbery 20:28, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) RE : Echt jetzt ?! Hab ich garnet mitbekommen :D Wenn du dann besser übers Buch bescheid weist was da so drin ist kannst du gerne einen Artikel dazu machen oder einen vervollständigen , weis garnet ob wir schon einen darüber haben ? Aber in letzter zeit ist hier im Wiki echt Friedhofs-Stimmung keine Seele da , hab mal so aus Langeweile die Kategorien "Charaktere aus Bioshock 2 und Bioshock " erstellt. MfG Nico-Robbery 22:19, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kannste gerne machen :) Ich weis wie dass so ist hab jetzt auch sehr viel um die Ohren auf Grund des Schulabschlusses. Aber ich denke wenn erstmal Bioshock Infinite raus kommt ist auch hier wieder mehr los. Nico-Robbery 14:24, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Sounds of Rapture Ja keine Sorge bin noch on :D Hab nur viel mit dem Schulabschluss zu tun ^^ Leider weiss ich aber nicht wo es den Soundtrack gibt :( Hab gerade bei Amazon und iTunes geschaut aber leider nichts gefunden , sorry dass ich dir nicht helfen konnt. MfG Nico Nico-Robbery 20:58, 2. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hie Mary schön mal wieder was von dir zu hören. Ja meinen Abschluss hab ich und meine Ausbildung bei real,- macht mir auch schon sehr viel Spaß. Das Wiki war in letzte Zeit wie du siehst nicht sehr aktiv, leider waren nur wenige User da. Aber ich denke mit dem Release von BioShock Infinite wird sich wieder mehr tun. Bin übrigens im Elder Scrolls Wiki sehr aktiv und habe im Moment 3100 Bearbeitungen sowie 2,440 Punkte in der Rangliste. Im Übrigen bin ich auch ADMIN und Bürokrat des Elder Scrolls Wiki. Wenn du Lust hast kannst du auch mal im Elder Scrolls Wiki vorbeischauen, auch wenn es nur für den Chat ist. Falls du nicht so viel weisst über die TES Reihe ^^ Bin im Moment mit Assassins Creed 3, Skyrim und PES 2013 beschäfftigt und hoffe dass 2013 ein super Gamer-Jahr wird ... wobei bei diesen Titeln wie BioShock Infinite oder GTA V ist es ja schon sicher :D MfG Nico-1995 (Diskussion) Hi Mary ich wollte mal fragen wie es dir so geht und ob du weiterhin im Wikia aktiv sein willst. Wir sind aktuell ziemlich unterbesetzt und brauchen drinegnd Hilfe da evtl. eine komplett Renovierung unseres Wikia ansteht. Und da könnten wir eine hilfreiche Hand die schon länger dabei ist gut gebrauchen melde dich mal bei Bedarf. Liebe Grüße La Bestia Negra (Diskussion) 16:30, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC)